A cap of the type for a bottle such as a shampoo, conditioner, washing-up product or the like generally has a body, a lid and a hinge connecting said body to said lid. The whole forms a single-piece assembly. The body is intended to fit on the bottle and the lid is intended to be maneuvered from a closed position to an open position and vice versa around the hinge.
Such a cap is molded in the open position and, before it is ejected from the mold, the lid must be returned to the closed position in order to facilitate subsequent handling.
For this purpose, various closure systems have been developed to close the caps before they are ejected from the mold. These systems are complicated and require the use of numerous mechanical actuators such as motors or cylinders that must be synchronised and maneuvered in concert in order to obtain the expected result.